


Billdip One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also Dipper is aged up, Because I am a good Christian, Bill is in human form, Bill is kinda protective in all of them, BillDip, Dipper is a nerd, Even if I am shipping a trillion year old demon with a 18 year old, Fluff and Angst, He still has some demon powers though, I take requests for one shots btw, M/M, More tags to be added, No Smut, No update schedule yet, Oh yeah the year is roughly 2030 for most of the one shots, Will might be in one of two of them just cuz, but not too much Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for Billdip. If you're a homophobe, move along. We don't have time for you. Okay, so I will be taking requests for one shots to write. Just leave them in the comments of this story and I'll try to get around to writing them. As long as the prompt doesn't involve smut. Alright that's all you need to know, thanks for checking this out! <3
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Dippers Catches a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story guys! I've wanted to see someone do something where Dipper gets sick but refuses to rest and Bill has to calm him down for a while. No one seemed to write it though, so here I am.

Dipper woke up feeling like shit. It was rainy and cold outside, and all he wanted to do was sleep forever. Despite how wet and gross the rain was, Dipper always loved to listen to it hit the roof. Watch it slip down the window. Even the smell of rain was comforting. It was just the feeling of the rain grossed Dipper out. Like an outdoor shower, but with his clothes on.

Dipper rolled over in bed, so he was facing his sister's bed. Dipper has expected to see his sister's sleeping form on the bed across the room, but all he saw was a empty, messy bed. Dipper reached in the general direction of his nightstand, and managed to grab his phone. It felt heavy and cold in his hand. He glanced at the digital clock, noticing the time to be 10:30-something. Dipper groaned, kicking his blankets off of his bed, and forcing himself to sit up. Instead of being productive and actually waking himself fully up, Dipper just looked around his and his sister's room. Dipper missed sharing a room with Mabel. He felt himself drifting away from her once the school year started, but once summer began, they came back together as the "Mystery Twins". Even if there was little mystery left in Gravity Falls. Weird had become normal, and no one was too disgusted if they found a gnome or two that was living under their floorboards.

Dipper finally stood up, threw on some clothes and made his way downstairs. His limbs felt weak, and it was getting hard to breathe. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Once Dipper was down all the stairs, he was greeted by his enthusiastic sister. "Whoa, you look terrible!" Mabel exclaimed upon seeing her brother.

"Wow thanks for that, Mabel," Dipper sighed, and then sneezed, which took any venom he had out of his words. Mabel didn't bother trying to fight her smile, as she handed Dipper a cup of coffee. Dipper mumbled a thanks before taking a sip.

"I meant that you look pretty sick," Mabel said after letting Dipper enjoy his coffee for a few seconds. "Your face is really red and you're kind of shaking."

"I'm probably fine, sis. The house is cold anyway," Dipper mumbled. He couldn't be sick right now. He had some homework he was supposed to do over the summer and every second he wasn't doing it was another second wasted. Mabel frowned, and walked over to her brother.

"At least let me take your temperature." Before Dipper could respond, Mabel was making her way to the bathroom to grab a thermometer. She reappeared from the hallway, holding the measuring device, and looking worried. Mabel made her brother sit down on one of the kitchen stools before taking his temperature. "100," she said aloud. "Yeah, you are eating breakfast and then going back to sleep."

"Mabel, seriously, I'm fine. I just-" Dipper interrupted himself with a coughing fit. Mabel raised an eyebrow, challenging her brother to argue. "Oh shut up," Dipper mumbled.

" _Fine_. I'll be back..." Mabel whispered, walking backwards until she was within the shadows of the hallway connecting the bathroom to Grunkle Stan's room. "I will be back." Dipper sighed at his sister's antics, and pulled out his phone.

 **Dipper:** Can you come over? I'm sick and I need someone to help me with homework. Also, Mabel is now in overbearing mother mode.

 **Boyfriend <3:** I'll be right over babe ;)

 **Dipper:** Mhm thanks

Bill arrived in ten minutes, which had given time for Dipper to make himself breakfast and eat it. Bill didn't bother knocking, which probably made sense since this place was technically a tourist location. Bill walked right in, closing the door behind him, and then running up to his boyfriend, pulling the other into a hug.

"Whoa, what's this for?" Dipper asked, hugging his boyfriend as tightly as his weak limbs would allow. Bill pulled away and examined his boyfriend's face.

"You need to rest," Bill said, his voice surprisingly monotone.

"You're joking. You said you would help me study," Dipper explained.

"I was lying," Bill muttered. He moved closer again, placing his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. "You have a fever! That's even worse than a cold. Come on Pine tree!" Bill pulled Dipper over to the living room and shoved him onto the sofa facing the TV. "We can watch a movie," Bill suggested.

"Bill! I need to do homewo--" Bill threw a blanket over Dipper, effectively shutting him up. "HEY!"

"Hush little Pine tree," Bill whispered. Once Dipper had successfully removed the blanket from his face, he watched his boyfriend look through all their discs. "Man, these are old movies.. Who uses discs these days? This one's from 2018, wow!"

"Stan likes the older ones..." Dipper responded without thinking. "Hey, wait, no! Bill I have to focus--" By the time Dipper had started speaking, Bill had picked a movie and put the disc in the DVD player. He also apparently had the time to throw another blanket on his boyfriend.

Bill sat down next to Dipper, and grabbed one of the two blankets to use for himself. "Maybe if you have the energy we can study later, okay?" Bill compromised. Dipper sighed, before settling into the couch and against his boyfriend.

"Okay, but we aren't going to binge watch half the movies we own like last time."

Bill nodded, shuddering at the thought of how long it took to lose the weight he'd gained during that whole week. "Yeah, never again." Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but Bill leaned in closer to Dipper. "Just enjoy the movie Pine tree," he whispered, as the opening credits of the movie began.

**\\- <...>-/**

Dipper had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, leaning heavily on Bill. Bill smiled down at the sleeping form leaning against him. Dipper looked so innocent when he was asleep. Bill was originally just going to let Dipper stay where he was, but Bill knew from lots of experience that sleeping while sitting upright was super uncomfortable. He was reluctant to leave the warmth and safety of the couch, but he eventually got up, allowing Dipper's head to drop to the couch. Bill carefully slid his arms under Dipper's back and knees, lifting him up bridal style. Bill carried his boyfriend up the stairs, and into his room. Bill laid Dipper down and pulled the covers over him.

Dipper's eyes blinked open. "Mmm, Bill?" Dipper looked up at his boyfriend, who seemed to have carried him all the way to his room. Dipper smiled, giving into the warmth of his bed and closed his eyes again, slipping back into sleep. Bill chuckled lightly, and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Sleep well, Pine tree..." he whispered.

**Somewhere in a dark corner:**

Mabel looked through her pictures of Bill carrying her brother up the stairs, and giving him kisses. She smiled and placed them in her scrapbook. She could probably use them for blackmail if she needed to. "He's adorable..."


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel take Bill ice skating for the first time. (This one's a little shorter... I'll get the hang of it, eventually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhahahaHAHAHA  
> I somehow posted twice in the same month? WHaaaa?! I know, insane. This is why I needed to write some one-shots. I feel like I have way less pressure put on me. Anyway, enjoy Bill and Dipper ice skating...sorta.

"So, let me get this straight... You humans put blades on your feet, that are hard to walk in, and then step onto a giant block of ice with, like an 80% chance of falling....for fun?" Bill asked, looking out the window at the cars passing by.

"Yes, Bill," Mabel exclaimed from the back seat. "The best part is when you fall and some boys come over to help you up! ...Oh, and spending time with friends and family."

Dipper turned to look at Bill for a second, before reminding himself to look at the road again. "So, you've never ice skated before then, Bill?"

"Never," Bill responded. Mabel made a shrieking sound, which caused Bill to jolt back, and turn around to see if his boyfriend's sister was alright. Dipper didn't even flinch. Over his 19 years of knowing his sister, he'd come to understand that she did that a lot. _ Fan girl screeches.  _ She must be excited at the prospect of teaching Bill to skate. Although, Mabel probably wasn't the person to ask. She knew the basics of skating, but never took the time to learn beyond that. Dipper, on the other hand, had gotten quite good at it. Once high school started, Dipper began going to the ice rink a few times a week, skating around to relieve stress. After a few years of doing so, he became quite gifted. Although, he never perused skating to be anything more than a hobby. 

Dipper smiled, imagining his boyfriend slipping around on the ice, and calling it black magic, or something stupid like that. He pulled into Gravity Falls's ice rink parking lot, and found that there was a copious amount of empty parking spots. Dipper pulled into the one closest to the ice rink and got out. Bill and Mabel soon followed.

Dipper glanced at his boyfriend, as he sized up the ice rink. "This place is huge..." Bill murmured. Dipper grabbed Bill's hand, nudging him forwards into the ice rink. Mabel ran ahead, practically jumping up and down. Mabel was wearing a different sweater than the one she was wearing when she got in the car. Instead of a blue sweater with a white snowflake, it's now a white sweater with a pair of blue ice skates. Dipper didn't remember his sister bringing anything other than her wallet, which made him wonder if Mabel just always had a backup sweater on her.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's  _ gooooo _ !" Mabel squealed. Dipper led Bill into the ice rink, paid the entrance fee, and made his way to the back desk to get his boyfriend some ice skates. Mabel got her skates and put them on before Dipper even made it to the desk.

"How much Mabel Juice did you have this morning?" Bill asked.

"I wanted to be  _ pumped _ up for this!" Mabel exclaimed. "So I made a quarter of a gallon and drank it  _ all!  _ OKAY! I'll meet you two on the ice!" Mabel ran off to the part of the ice rink with the actual ice rink. Bill turned to his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow, which in turn made Dipper laugh.

"Let's get you your skates."

**\\- <...>-/**

Once Dipper showed Bill how to put on his skates, they were on their way to the ice. Mabel was whizzing around the mostly empty ice rink, waving at the boys every time she passed them. The other 10-ish people who were there seemed to avoid Mabel at all costs. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with when she was on her Mabel Juice.

"Okay, enough build-up, Pine tree. Let's go," Bill said, dragging Dipper away from the railing and to the entrance of the ice rink. "Okay, so you just step on?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, just do what I do." Dipper stepped onto the ice, much more gracefully than his sister had. Not even skipping a beat, Bill stepped onto the ice as well. Almost immediately he lost his balance, but didn't fall thanks to Dipper catching him.

"Wow, you and your sister make it look so easy..." Bill mumbled, as Mabel crashed into a nearby wall. She sprang right back up and yelled, "I'M OKAY!" and continued skating around at full speed. Dipper stifled a laugh, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"It's easy. Come over here," Dipper whispered, pulling Bill into the middle of the rink.

"Whoa whoa, Pine tree!" Bill cautioned. "Wh--" Dipper silenced his boyfriend with a quick kiss. Dipper's smile resembled one of maliciousness as he let go of Bill's hand, and slowly skated backwards until he was against one of the walls. "Pine tree!" Bill snapped.

"Come and get me!" Dipper yelled, then did a spin. "Also, don't let Mabel run you over!" he added.

Bill sighed, and slowly glided towards his boyfriend. He nearly lost his balance only halfway there, but managed to make it to Dipper without falling over. "See it wasn't that hard," Dipper exclaimed. Bill made a sound similar to growling, but it came to an abrupt end, as Mabel flew full force into Bill, knocking both of them over. "Oh my gosh! Did either of you hit your head?!" Dipper gasped, kneeling over to help Mabel up. Both of the people on the ice groaned a resounding "no". Dipper pulled Mabel to her feet, and then made his way to Bill, who'd slid a solid 4 feet away.

"Shit, that hurts," Bill grumbled, taking Dipper's hand. "We aren't doing that again, got it?" Bill hissed, holding onto Dipper's hands tightly. Dipper pulled his boyfriend into a standing position.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Thought it might help--" Bill pulled his boyfriend into a lingering hug.

"You're really warm," he whispered in Dipper's ear. Dipper felt a chill go down his spine. He nodded stiffly. Bill’s grip tightened around his boyfriend’s body. “It’s freezing in here.”

Dipper pulled away from the hug. “You’re already done? We can go get hot chocolate, if you want,” he suggested. Bill smiled, feeling like he was being treated as if he were a child. Dipper grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and with Bill hugging the wall, they made their way to the exit.

Mabel nearly missed hitting her brother as he was stepping out. She zoomed past him, banging into the wall next to him instead. She popped up shouting, “I AM OKAY!” She dusted the ice clinging to her jeans off, and skated towards her brother. “Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah,” Dipper responded. “Bill’s tired of this. We’re just gonna get hot chocolate. Want some too?” Mabel shook her head.

“I have walls to crash into, and boys to help me up!” she exclaimed, rushing towards the middle of the rink before her brother could stop her. “HAHAHA BRUISES!”

Dipper sighed, stepped off the ice, and he and Bill went to get hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I really enjoy writing Mabel. I realize that she suits my personality perfectly, and it's like writing myself. One problem, is this BillDip. I promise there will be less Mabel in future chapters. I just gotta get the craziness outta my system.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any prompt ideas, any at all, comment em! I'll do it as long as it's not above PG-13. Also, if you have any other comments, advice, or complaints, go ahead and voice it. And while you're down there, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos so I know y'all enjoy it!


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines and the shack employees have a movie night every week, and this time Dipper invited Bill along! Enter: skeptical uncle who can't seem to look past the whole demon thing for his nephew's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all that world-building in the beginning... I have a hard time just writing fluff without setting the scene, and so you have to wait a minute or two before any BillDip actually happens. Honestly, this is more of "Ford hates Bill, and literally everyone knows but pretends they don't" than BillDip... But uh, hey the chapter is considerably longer, that's good, I think.  
> Word Count: 2449
> 
> (Oh shit, half way through writing it, and realized how many story lines this could connect to, not making it much of a one-shot... MAN. It's fine. I'll work on it lol)

Ever since school ended, and the twins began going to the shack every single summer, Mabel had created a movie night. Obviously not a new concept, but never something the Pines family had done consistently until she suggested it. Every Friday night the Pines family, along with the Shack employees would gather in the living room, and watch one or two movies. It took a while to convince Ford that watching movies with his family wasn’t a waste of valuable time, although everyone else seemed to love the idea without hesitation.

Recently, Dipper had began to invite his new boyfriend, Bill to these movie nights. Ford wasn’t really into the idea, but that didn’t stop his great nephew. Stan didn’t seem to care, all he requested was that they didn’t do anything too weird in front of him.

It was Wendy’s turn to pick a movie this week, and she chose a  _ really  _ old one. It was a movie from 1984 about some kid learning karate from a random repairman he met. While the movie itself wasn’t bad, everyone laughed more at the bad special effects. Movie quality had dramatically increased since 2027 when Apple came out with new CGI and cameras that made everything before it look like crap.

Mabel was sitting between Dipper and Bill, upon her great uncle’s request. She leaned closer to her brother whispering, “This kid is kind of a brat. I wouldn’t teach him karate if I had the choice.” Dipper smiled at his sister’s antics. Bill looked over at his boyfriend, noticing that he was laughing with Mabel. He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, especially since it was just Dipper’s sister. He also knew that Mabel was only sitting between them because Ford told her to make sure that they left a little room for Jesus.

A few minutes later, Mabel left to go to the bathroom, and Bill moved in so he was sitting next to his boyfriend. When Mabel returned, she didn’t bat an eye, and just sat next to Bill. Dipper noticed Ford frown from across the room. A few years back, Dipper would’ve done anything to make Ford happy, although now Dipper knows that can’t happen so long as he’s dating Bill.

Bill puts his arm around Dipper, pulling them closer, as well as notably looking at Ford smugly. Dipper leaned into his boyfriend, enjoying the limited time he had with Bill.

**\\- <...>-/**

By the end of the movie, Dipper was more in front of Bill, leaning towards him, and being hugged from behind. The two of them were reluctant to get up, even as everyone left except for Ford and his brother. Stan, blissfully unaware of the staring contest going on between his brother and his great nephew’s boyfriend, talked endlessly with Ford. The conversation was originally about Stan’s opinion on the movie, but the one-sided conversation seemed to change subject erratically.

After at least 10 more minutes of this, Dipper removed himself from Bill’s arms. “I should go get ready for bed,” he explained, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. Ford stood up as well, abruptly ending Stan mid-sentence.

“You two going to sleep together as well?” Ford grumbled, making his way to the stairs.

“What was that?” Bill asked, his tone no longer joking. He’d heard it perfectly well, and the idea that Ford would voice such a thing was hilarious, but Bill felt like messing with the old man.

Ford turned around, glaring at Bill. Stan quietly slipped out of the room, realizing that this probably wouldn’t end well. “Nothing you need to know,” Ford responded.

Bill nods absentmindedly, then appears to return to reality with a flinch. “So, to me it sounds like you’re upset that I’m here.”

“I am  _ not _ ,” Ford snorted indignantly.

Dipper grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s getting late, and I think we’re all tir-”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I spent the night here then, Poindexter?” Bill taunted, glad to see that Ford was definitely taking the bait.

“I’m not your dad, you can do what you want…” Ford had realized his mistake as soon as he’d said it, but didn’t have the energy to correct himself.

“Alright, so on that note… This doesn’t bother you?” Bill grabbed Dipper’s shirt, pulling him into a breath-stealing kiss. To which Dipper hesitated to move away from, before remembering his audience. He quickly pulled away.

“ _ Bill _ !” Dipper exclaimed, his face red. “I didn’t consent to that! A- and sorry Ford,” Dipper offered, turning to his great uncle, who remained silent. “Bill’s being an asshole today apparently.”

“ _ I’m _ being an assho-?!”

“You’re going home tonight, Bill. Good night,” Dipper said, sighing.

**\\- <...>-/**

“So why’d you go and provoke Ford like that?” Dipper asked, looking up from his book. Bill turned off his phone quickly, like his mom just walked by to see what he was doing. He gave Dipper a questioning look. Dipper returned the favor with a glare.

“Oh come on!” Bill exclaimed. “Ford’s face was priceless when I kissed you. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity like that.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because… I don’t know, actually,” Bill said thoughtfully. Dipper groaned audibly, fully putting his book down. “I just feel the need to upset him. It probably doesn’t help that I’m a guy, and your great uncle was raised in the 1940’s…”

Dipper raised a brow, wondering where his boyfriend was going with this. “I’m just wondering why you’re upset, as this issue doesn’t really affect you,” Bill deadpanned.

Dipper made a sound of surprise, waiting for Bill to say he was joking. Bill looked blankly at Dipper. “You… You’re not kidding?” Dipper asked, exasperated. “This affects me  _ greatly,  _ Bill! If Ford hates you, how do you think our relationship will be affected? I can’t talk to him about anything anymore without him openly showing how much he dislikes it!”

Bill looked down, suddenly afraid to meet Dipper’s eyes. “ _ And _ , you are continuously trying to upset him! Not only that, but you’re getting me tangled up in it, and I definitely didn’t consent to that kiss, and it was wrong of you to subject it to Ford!”

“We’re dating, Pine tree! Why shouldn’t I be able to…” Bill’s voice trailed off, as he looked back up at Dipper, who looked to be seething. “What I meant was, you’re mine, and I’m yours, and therefore…” Bill paused, realizing that was wrong too. “Look, I’ve dug myself into a hole, so I’m going to stop talking.”

“Look, Bill,” Dipper said, getting off his bed and making his way to his desk, to which Bill was sitting upon. Bill flinched back, worried about what was about to happen. “It just feels like you’re using me to get at Ford, and I don’t appreciate that.”

Dipper moved some papers aside, and sat on the desk as well. Dipper placed his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. “Human relationships are usually fragile. This is the first one I’ve been in that I’ve been confident in, Bill.”

Bill turned to his boyfriend. “Okay… Yeah, I messed up. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Bill mumbled. Dipper leaned in closer.

“What was that?” he asked, almost menacingly.

“I’m sorry, Pine tree. It won’t happen again,” Bill said louder. A smile returned to Dipper’s face, as he leaned in closer. “This kinda feels like a trap, not gonna lie,” Bill whispered, standing his ground.

“It’s not.” Bill shrugged,  _ Good enough for me.  _ Bill grabbed the back of Dipper’s head, bringing their faces closer. They sat like that for a second before Dipper broke the silence. “Just kiss me already.”

Bill happily obliged. The kiss started gentle, but quickly became desperate. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, tugging his body closer. After several long seconds, Bill pulled away, instead wrapping his arms around Dipper as well. They both sat there in a comfortable hug a little while longer than necessary. In the end, Bill was just glad his pine tree was no longer mad at him.

**\\- <...>-/**

The next movie night, Dipper suggested that the two of them sit on different couches, so Ford would leave them alone. Bill outright refused. “If the old man doesn’t like us together, he can leave.”

Dipper sighed. “Just please don’t make a scene. Ford already told Stan, and Stan told Mabel, and knowing Mabel the whole town is gonna know about your argument with Ford.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t do anything stupid. But you  _ are  _ sitting with me, Pine tree.”

It was Mabel’s turn to pick a movie tonight, and she picked yet another cheesy romance. At this point, Dipper wondered if she even wanted to see the movie, or if she just wanted to annoy everyone else.

Dipper wasn’t sure how to feel about Ford sitting on the opposite side of the room, eyes locked onto the screen, while Bill was sitting right next to Dipper. When Bill had gotten up to make popcorn, Ford stopped glaring at the screen, and turned his attention to Stanley. 

“Mabel, you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Wendy pointed out. Mabel stuck her tongue out at Wendy, eliciting a smile from Wendy. “This is probably your favorite part, isn’t it?”

The two love interests were meeting for the first time on screen. Mabel didn’t respond, as she seemed a little busy with her eyes locked onto the television. Stan grumbled something about how love at first sight is a hoax. Ford smiled at the comment, and met eyes with his great nephew.

Dipper expected his great uncle to look away, to frown, say something. Do  _ anything.  _ But Ford just kept looking at Dipper, smiling. Dipper grinned, unable to stop himself.

Bill returned with a bowl of popcorn, and Dipper broke the gaze to greet his boyfriend. “Oh wow, they fell in love. Didn’t see  _ that  _ coming,” Bill said unintentionally loud. Mabel giggled at the thought, causing Dipper to laugh as well. Bill looked down at his boyfriend, and then sat down, deciding to let him think it’s funny.

“Okay, but seriously. You can’t tell me that you didn’t expect them to end up married in the end!” Bill exclaimed as the credits started rolling down the screen. Dipper turned away, so he would be able to laugh at his boyfriend in peace.

The peace was immediately interrupted by an excited sister. Mabel slammed into her brother, throwing her arm around his shoulder. “Okay, but this one was a lot better than the last one I chose, right?” Mabel asked, seemingly forgetting how to use her inside voice, especially as she was only centimeters away from her brother.

“This one felt like a 5-star rating compared to that last one. What were you thinking Mabel, a girl falling in love with a demon? It definitely would’ve ended differently,” Dipper explained, glancing up at his own demon boyfriend.

“No, I liked that last one,” Bill chimed in.

“Of course you would, the girl died in the end!” Mabel snorted, unperturbed by Bill’s desensitization to violence. Dipper was still trying to get over that part. Mabel seemed to not have a problem with it. Apparently chaotic good and chaotic neutral are a good mix.

“That’s not why I liked the movie!” Bill claimed, crossing his arms. Mabel glanced up from her brother, giving Bill a questioning glance. Bill put his hand on his chest, feigning disbelief. “I’m disappointed in you Mabel! I don’t love everything that has to do with violence! ...Well the Great War was fun to watch… And the War of 1812… Oh also the-”

“The point, Bill,” Dipper interrupted. Bill probably would’ve keep talking forever, as he’s been around for a looong time, Dipper concluded.

“Ah yES. I liked the movie because the girl reminded me of my lil’ pine tree.”

Dipper felt his face flush. Mabel smirked, looking back at her brother. “You look a little red there, Dipping Sauce.”

“I really didn’t like the girl in that story,” Dipper muttered under his breath. There was a moment of silence and then Mabel and Bill burst out laughing. Dipper looked up, wondering what was so funny.

“That says a lot about you, Dipper!” Mabel yelled between laughs and gasping breaths of air. Mabel wiped a tear from her eye, and stood up. “Thanks for the laugh bro-bro. Anyway, I should go return the movie to Grenda.”

Dipper stood up as well.  _ Of course it was Grenda’s movie to begin with.  _ Grenda had gotten scarier as she grew. A shocker. Dipper definitely didn’t want to meet her in a dark alley. Dipper turned around to see Ford still talking with Stan. Ford looked up for a split second, before returning his attention to Stan.

“Have you two talked yet?” Bill asked, appearing inches from Dipper’s face. Dipper flinched back, not quite expecting his boyfriend to be so close to his face.

“Uh… Not about what happened last week… But we’ve talked, I guess.” Bill nodded, absentmindedly.

“Eh, it’ll be fine. At least your uncle isn’t trying to shoot me anymore,” Bill offered. Dipper smiled, thinking back to the first few weeks he and Bill had dated. Ford wouldn’t let Bill anywhere within a 100 foot distance of the shack, or his nephew for that matter. “ _ Anyway _ ,” Bill exclaimed loud enough for the Stans to hear. “We’re going to Dipper’s room to go make out or something!”

“ _ Bill! _ ”

“Haha, very funny,” Ford called. His tone was almost playful for a second, before the atmosphere seemed to change to a threatening manner. “Not in my house.”

“You got it, sir!” Bill shouted, saluting to Ford while simultaneously dragging a red faced Dipper behind him.

“How did you do that without getting into an argument?” Dipper asked, genuinely wondering how on earth Bill was still alive.

“Ford and I talked already, Pine tree. Of course I wasn’t going to leave it at that, and then just appear at your guys’ next movie night. We’re still enemies, sorta… We just agreed to keep you out of it, and that we both keep out of each other’s way,” Bill responded. He looked sorta bored, as if talking to Ford hadn’t been a problem in the slightest.

Dipper opened his mouth to question the logistics of Bill’s statement, but remained silent. “You know what? I don’t even care. I’m just glad you two are getting along…  _ kind of. _ ”

Bill turned towards the triangle shaped stain-glass window. “Well, that’s a fitting end to this story.”

Dipper looked around the room. “Uh, who are you talking to?”

“And so, I will have to stop you all here.”

“What the hell, Bill?”

“I will see you all whenever the writer decides to write another damn story.”

“Seriously, what is going on?”

“See you next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Remember, if you have any suggestion for a future one-shot, leave a comment here, and I'll write it! Also if you have any editorial suggestions, comments, complaints, or something that doesn't start with a "c", leave that in the comments as well. Hope you have a wonderful day :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos!! If you have any suggestions, prompts, or constructive criticism, please comment it. That's all for today, have fun kids.


End file.
